Your Emotion
by rizalsagi
Summary: Hanya dia yang bisa mengerti aku... dan hanya aku mengerti dia...


Disclaimer: Gods Eater Burst is not mine... Namco punya..

Fanfic pertama, di fandom yang sepi..

* * *

God Eater adalah seseorang yang bekerja untuk Fenrir, dan menggunakan God Arc untuk melawan Aragami. Mereka di suntik dengan sebuah sel, yang bernama sel Oracle, untuk mengendali kan God Arc. God Eater adalah pekerjaan dengan tingkat kematian yang sangat tinggi, tetapi menjamin kualitas kehidupan yang sangat baik. Seorang God Eater bisa berhenti dari pekerjaan nya, atau pensiun jika kemampuan nya sudah diakui. Namun, kebanyakan God Eater mati sebelum kedua hal itu terjadi.

Ada dua tipe God Arc; Old Type dan New Type. God Arc tipe lama memiliki dua mode, jarak dekat dan jarak jauh. Mereka punya kemampuan yang berbeda. Mode jarak jauh menyerang dapat menyerang Aragami dengan Gun Parts, namun tidak bisa mengumpul kan sel Oracle yang digunakan sebagai peluru nya. Sedangkan mode jarak dekat memiliki kemampuan menyerang dengan Blade Parts dan kemampuan menyerap sel Oracle. Tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembakannya. God Eater jarak jauh selalu berpasangan dengan God Eater jarak dekat, karena mereka bisa berbagi sel Oracle.

God Arc tipe baru, memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah bentuk menjadi mode jarak dekat dan jarak jauh secara cepat. God Arc tipe ini baru di kembangkan oleh Fenrir. Tingkat kecocokan yang rendah menjadi penghalang dalam penggunaan God Arc tipe baru, ditambah efek nya terhadap tubuh yang belum diketahui. God Arc tipe baru juga bisa mengumpul kan sel Oracle saat mode jarak dekat.

Namaku Ren Maverick, seorang God Eater pemakai God Arc tipe baru. Ini adalah petualangan ku.

XXX

"Hari ini kita akan mengulang pelajaran sebelumnya." Kata seorang pria yang menggunakan kacamata. "Tuan Fujiki, apa itu sel Oracle?"

"Err… Sel yang bisa berpikir dan makan?" jawab seorang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kota Fujiki.

Pria berkaca mata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kota, "Tuan Fujiki, itu jawaban atau pertanyaan?" kacamata tersebut terlihat berkilau sesaat, "Tapi kau benar. Sel Oracle adalah sel yang bisa berpikir dan makan. Sel Oracle memakan apapun yang bisa mereka makan atau yang cocok untuk mereka makan."

Fujiki menghela napas lega, namun pemuda di sampingnya mulai tegang.

"Tuan Maverick, bisa jelaskan faktor hal apa yang sel Oracle makan dan tidak makan?"

"Faktor Bias, adalah hal yang menentukan apa yang sel Oracle makan dan tidak makan. Sel Oracle pembentuk mata akan memakan bentuk lain selain mata, dan begitu juga sel Oracle bagian yang lain." Jawab Ren Maverick.

"Apa yang terjadi jika sesuatu memiliki Bias yang cocok?" tanya Pria berkaca mata itu lagi.

"Mereka tidak akan dimakan oleh sel Oracle, tuan Sakaki. Seperti God Arc pada penggunanya." Jawab pemuda yang tegang itu sederhana.

Tuan Sakaki tersenyum, "Bagus… kalian berdua sudah belajar. Aku masih ada urusan hari ini. Besok jangan lupa datang lagi."

Kota terperanga tidak biasanya pelajaran tentang Aragami berakhir dengan cepat. Ren yang mulai tenang pun berdiri dengan cepat lalu membungkuk, "Terima kasih, tuan Sakaki. Kami pamit dulu."

Ren berjalan dengan cepat ke pintu keluar sambil menarik tangan Kota. Kota hampir terjatuh karena tangannya ditarik secara tiba-tiba. "Hey, pelan-pelan!"

_Bamm…_

XXX

Ren melepaskan tangan Kota dan mulai berjalan dengan cepat menuju lift di ujung lorong. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa seakan dia sedang menahan sesuatu. Langkah kakinya yang seharusnya menggema di lorong yang terbuat dari besi ini teredam oleh karpet di sepanjang lorong.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Kota bertanya dengan menaikkan alis nya. Ren tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kota dan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Cepat masuk." Ren jawab datar.

_Ding…_

Ren keluar dengan cepat dan menuju ke arah lobi. Lobi terasa sangat sepi, hanya ada pedagang yang selalu ada di pinggir lobi dan seorang gadis yang berjaga di meja tamu. Dia langsung menghampiri gadis yang berjaga di belakang meja pintu masuk lobi.

"Selamat siang, Ren!" sapa gadis penjaga bernama Hibari dengan senyum.

"Ada misi?" Ren dengan cepat membalas.

"Ada misi untuk melawan Kongou di sekitar reruntuhan kuil. Menurut intel juga terlihat tiga ekor Ogretail di sana." Kata Hibari dengan nada yang berganti menjadi nada profesional.

"Aku ambil itu." Kata Ren dengan seringai. "Hari ini tidak ada Lindow, Sakuya, dan Soma. Apa kamu yakin? Kamu belum pernah melawan Kongou sebelumnya, kan?" tanya Hibari ragu.

"Pasti sama seperti yang lainnya. Tenang saja." Jawab Ren enteng.

"Baiklah." Balas Hibari masih sedikit ragu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghentikan Ren. Orang keras kepala seperti Ren susah untuk diberi tahu.

"Kota! Periksa Kongou di terminal!" teriak Ren pada Kota yang berada di ruang tunggu atas, "Misi menunggu!"

"Ini kartunya. Tunjukkan pada penjaga seperti biasa." Hibari menyodorkan sebuah kartu elektronik.

"Terima kasih." Ren mengambil nya dengan senyum dan langsung berlari ke atas.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga, Ren berjalan menuju terminal di mana kota berada. Terminal adalah komputer yang terhubung dengan server pusat dari Fenrir, terminal bisa digunakan untuk mencari informasi atau memilih alat yang akan digunakan untuk keperluan misi.

"Kongou memiliki kelemahan terhadap serangan listrik. Saat marah, serangan dan kecepatan nya meningkat. Harus melawannya dengan hati-hati." Kota menjelaskan sebelum Ren bertanya.

Ren menyeringai, "Siap misi duet pertama kita?"

Satu, dua,ti- "APAAA?!" tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Kota meledak. "Cuma berdua?! Kau gila?!"

"Ayo berangkat. Kita pasti bisa, tenang saja." Ren pun masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat transportasi untuk misi.

XXX

Sebuah kotak yang diangkat oleh sebuah mesin mendekat ke arah Ren, "God Arc…" Ren seakan terlihat seperti senang.

Ren mengambil God Arc miliknya dan pergi menuju petugas pengantar God Eater untuk misi. Kota yang di belakangnya pun berlari sambil membawa God Arc miliknya.

"Kartu?" penjaga mengulurkan tangannya. Ren memberikan kartu yang diberi Hibari tadi.

"Kamu yakin kita bisa Ren?" tanya Kota. "Aku yakin…" jawab Ren dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca.

"Oke, kita berangkat!"

XXX

"Woohoo! Kita akan membasmi Aragami berdua!" Kota teriak senang.

"Bukannya tadi di terminal juga disebutkan bahwa Kongou punya pendengaran yang baik?" tanya Ren. "Oops…" jawab Kota.

'Kenapa dia jadi tsundere begitu? Bukannya awalnya dia tidak yakin?' pikir Ren heran.

Ren melihat sekeliling. Seluruh reruntuhan kuil itu dipenuhi oleh salju. Sebuah pemandangan yang menyedihkan bagi Ren. "Apa yang terjadi jika tidak ada Aragami?" gumam Ren.

Ren mulai berjalan dan mencari keberadaan Kongou. Saat dia hendak menaiki tangga, dia melihat seekor Ogretail. Ogretail adalah Aragami yang berbentuk seperti seekor hewan bernama Kanguru atau juga terlihat seperti dinosaurus bernama Raptor, itu yang dikatakan oleh Dr. Sakaki. Ogretail itu sedang mencium udara di sekitarnya.

"Bahaya, dia bisa tahu di mana kita." Kota berkata dari belakang Ren. Ren merubah God Arc miliknya menjadi tipe jarak jauh. "Mundur dan bersembunyi di belakang." Perintah Ren.

Ren membidik Aragami tersebut dan menembak. Tembakan pertama kena samping badan Ogretail dan membuatnya mati seketika. Tubuh Ogretail tersebut pun tumbang.

Ren pun tertawa kecil. Saat tawa nya reda, Ren mendengar suara kaki bergesekan dengan salju. Dia melihat ke belakang namun tidak menemukan Kota. Saat dia melihat ke atas tangga, seekor Ogretail sudah bersiap melompat.

Dengan refleks yang cepat dia langsung melompat mundur dan menembak kan beberapa peluru ke arah kepala Ogretail tersebut. Ogretail terlihat meringis, dan Ren mengambil kesempatan untuk berdiri dan melangkah mundur dengan cepat.

Ogretail melihat lawannya mundur, melompat lagi untuk menyerang. Ren yang sudah siap langsung berguling ke arah kanan dan mengganti God Arc ke mode jarak dekat. Dia mengayunkan God Arc ke arah tubuh Ogretail yang memang merupakan kelemahan Ogretail.

Ogretail menghindar, namun di sisi sampingnya yang lain terdapat suara ledakan peluru. Ogretail itu pun tumbang.

"Heh… Kamu harus lebih cepat lagi Ren." Kota nyengir dengan mengangkat God Arc miliknya.

"Maaf, aku lupa ada tiga Ogretail saat Hibari memberi tahu ku tadi.." Ren bersiap-siap untuk God Arc-nya memakan Aragami yang tumbang oleh Kota tadi.

"Berarti masih ada satu lagi, kan?" tanya Kota.

"Ya. Dia sudah ada di belakangmu." Jawab Ren sambil bersiap.

Kota pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terbelalak melihat Aragami berlari ke arah nya. Ren menarik Kota mundur dan menembakan peluru berjenis laser ke arah kaki Ogretail. Ogretail yang berlari itu pun terjatuh dan menabrak reruntuhan tembok kuil yang tersisa.

"Habisi dia, Kota!" Perintah Ren.

"Siapa yang memilihmu sebagai ketua?" balas Kota sambil berlari mendekat ke arah Ogretail yang terjatuh. Kota menembak nya dengan bertubi-tubi. Ogretail itu pun meraung kesakitan.

"Sial. Kota, sudah cukup! Bersiap untuk Kongou, ganti peluru dengan elemen listrik. Lindungi aku!" Ren dengan cepat mempersiapkan God Arc-nya untuk memakan Ogretail.

Semua terasa sunyi. Cuma suara angin yang bertiup kencang di antara salju putih, dan suara yang terdengar dari kejauhan. Lalu terasa bumi bergetar kecil…

Raungan keras yang dapat membelah bumi pun terdengar dari arah atas kedua God Eater tersebut. Kongou berdiri di atas bangunan kuil yang masih utuh. Ren dan Kota melihat ke atas. Ren merasa suasana bahaya mulai memasuki tubuhnya ketika melihat Kongou.

Dan Kota… "Demi God Arc! Apa itu?! Aragami itu berkali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhku!" Kota berteriak sambil menunjuk Kongou.

Kongou pun melompat ke bawah, Ren dan Kota langsung berusaha melompat menghindar.

"Kamu tak apa?!" teriak Kota. Kongou pun berbalik ke arah suara Kota.

Ren pun melempar sesuatu ke arah Kota. "Tutup telinga dan matamu!"

_Boom…_

Sebuah ledakan terjadi tepat di depan Kongou, karena Kongou memiliki pendengaran yang tajam Aragami tersebut langsung terjatuh sambil melolong kesakitan. Ren yang melihat kesempatan itu langsung menganalis Kongou. Kongou memiliki tubuh yang ditutupi armor sel Oracle. Namun, Ren melihat sebuah kelemahan Kongou, ekor Kongou, ekornya tidak ditutupi oleh lapisan armor sel Oracle apapun.

Ren berlari dengan cepat dan mulai memotong ekor Kongou. Kota juga mulai menembak wajah Kongou dengan peluru nya. Kongou pun terbangun karena serangan dari Ren dan Kota. Kongou tersebut langsung bangkit dan mengenduskan napas dari hidungnya juga meraung dengan kencang.

"Uh-oh! Kayanya dia marah Ren." Kota berhenti menembak.

"Itu memang keinginanku." Ren membalas sambil mundur beberapa langkah. "Hei! Aragami bodoh! Aku di sini!"

Kota kaget dengan keberanian atau kebodohan temannya, dia berharap itu adalah yang pertama. Kongou langsung berbalik menghadap Ren, dan mulai mengejar Ren. Ren pun mengganti God Arc-nya menjadi mode jarak jauh. Ren melompat sambil menembakan God Arc, dorongan akibat tembakan tersebut membuat dia terlempar ke belakang. Ren pun berputar di udara dan mengubah God Arc miliknya, dan dengan momentum lemparan nya langsung berlari dan membuat jarak dengan Aragami yang berusaha untuk menangkap nya.

Di depan Ren terdapat sebuah tembok besar, dia berhenti berlari saat dekat tembok tersebut. Ren mendapat ide saat melihat tembok tersebut, dia berbalik dan menatap Kongou yang mengejarnya.

'Ini akan berhasil.' Batin Ren. Ren menunggu sampai Aragami tersebut dekat dengannya. Kongou melompat ke arah Ren sambil mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk menangkap mangsa di depannya. Dengan cepat Ren pun menghindar. Kongou mencoba meraih Ren, namun tidak sampai.

_Boom…_

Sebuah gempa kecil pun terjadi ketika Kongou menabrak dinding besar di belakang Ren. "Kota, serang dia! Kekuatan penuh!" perintah Ren pada Kota yang sedang berlari.

"Dengan senang hati!" Kota pun melepaskan semua sel Oracle yang ada pada God Arc-nya.

Ren yang tidak mau kalah langsung menusuk kepala Kongou, dan merubah separuh bagian God Arc-nya menjadi tembakan. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, serangan Ren menghasilkan kerusakan yang hebat pada Kongou.

Kongou pun meronta-ronta, namun dia tidak bisa bergerak. Tak berapa lama Kongou pun diam. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan dari Aragami tersebut.

"Apa kita berhasil?" tanya Kota sambil mengurangi tembakan nya.

"Kurasa." Ren mencabut God Arc-nya. "Dia sudah tidak bergerak."

"Aku juga bisa melihatnya." Kota hanya tersenyum tidak yakin.

"Baiklah, kita cari material di sekitar sini sebelum kita kembali."

XXX

Suara gemuruh baling-baling helikopter terdengar di landasan markas Fenrir. Ren dan Kota turun satu per satu. Terlihat di depan pintu masuk markas terdapat seseorang wanita menunggu mereka.

'Tsubaki…' pikir Ren.

"Kalian berdua…" Wanita di depan mereka hanya menggeleng kan kepala. "Ren, aku harus bicara padamu." Dan Wanita itu pergi.

'Matilah aku…' Ren menatap Kota dengan tajam.

"Tenang, aku ada di sini." Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Kota. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita tim yang hebat ya?!"

'Ya, kita hebat. Sangat hebat…' senyum lebih kecil merekah di wajah Ren.

"Aku masuk duluan ya? Dah, sampai nanti." Pamit Kota.

'Heh, tinggal berhadapan dengan iblis seksi berwujud manusia.' Batin Ren.

XXX

_**To be Continue…**_

* * *

_**Rate and Review...**_


End file.
